Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 1
Synopsis "Hydrology Part 1: Leaching" At Gotham City Police Headquarters, Filipe and Isabella Lopez relate the events of the previous night to Detective Maggie Sawyer. The family had received a visitation from what appeared to be a ghost known as the Weeping Woman. The spirit's presence made the air difficult to breathe for Felipe and Isabella, immobilizing them. The spirit stated that she needed their children, and grabbed their eldest son, crying a deluge of tears into his throat. Suddenly, Batwoman crashed through a window, and firing her grapple, managed to tug the woman away from the children. Unfortunately, the ghost disappeared along with the children. The Batwoman promised that she would find them, and left when the police arrived. Detective Sawyer informs the Lopez couple that including their own children, 12 children have been kidnapped. Although she can't promise that she will find them, she promises never to stop looking. As she escorts them to the door, she encounters Kate Kane in the lobby, staring at a photo of Renee Montoya. Kate admits that she came to see the detective, but that she had become distracted by memories of her relationship with Renee. They arrange to go on a date together, as Kate tries to suppress her feelings for Montoya. That night, Kate and her cousin Bette Kane prepare to go on patrol together as Batwoman and Flamebird except for the fact that Kate has burnt Bette's Flamebird costume. Instead, she tosses her a janitorial uniform, and declares that Bette shall be called "plebe" until she says so. Bette is excited to get to actual crime fighting, but Kate's protectiveness holds her back. Bette also persists in asking about her uncle Jacob Kane, whom Kate is no longer speaking to. At the D.E.O. headquarters in New York City, Director Bones assigns Agent Cameron Chase to go to Gotham City. Initially, she assumes that she has been sent to uncover the Batman's identity, but the director explains that years of identity diving on him has been a dead end. Instead, he wants her to investigate a terrorist act in the skies over Gotham in which another caped vigilante was spotted. Chase must unmask the Batwoman. Elsewhere, Detective Sawyer investigates reports of the body of a drowned child. The thirteen year old girl was found drowned, and her younger brother is missing. It is the sixth drowning, and the thirteenth missing child. Commissioner Gordon suggests that since all of the victims come from the same neighbourhood, someone there must know who the killer is. Sawyer responds that all she has learned is that the residents believe that they are being attacked by a ghost called the Weeping Woman, who allowed her children to drown and then drowned herself. She now, supposedly, is haunting families, seeking vengeance. The commissioner responds that she should pursue the story to its conclusion, whether she believes the urban legend or not. Unseen in a nearby tree, Batwoman and her sidekick-in-training eavesdrop. Kate and Bette return from delivering a beating to Q-Ball and the Pool Hall Gang. Kate worries that Bette isn't taking their vigilantism seriously enough, but Bette hungers for more action. Their argument doesn't last long, because they are interrupted by the appearance of Colonel Jake Kane, Kate's father. Kate is outraged at his return, explaining finally to Bette that she blames him because he knew that her sister Beth was still alive, and then when she came back as a super-villain, he allowed her to drown in the Gotham Harbour. She blames him for having lost her sister a second time. Jake tries to explain himself, but Kate throws him out. Later, Batwoman examines the recent crime scene, but can't find any footprints except those left by the Gotham City Police Department. Batman appears behind her and offers a proposition for her. Appearances "Hydrology Part 1: Leaching" Individuals *Batwoman (Kate Kane) (Flashback and Main Story) *Bette Kane *Maggie Sawyer *The Weeping Woman/La Llorona *Department of Extranormal Operations **Director Bones **Cameron Chase *Q-Ball and The Pool Hall Gang *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Colonel Jacob Kane *James Gordon *Gotham City Police Department *Alice *Kyle Abbott *Felipe Lopez *Isabella Lopez *Renee Montoya Locations *Gotham City **Gotham City Police Headquarters *New York **Lipstick Building Items *Batsuit Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20092 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-hydrology-part-1-of-5/37-292565/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 01